


Времени нет

by Queen_Immortal



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Slavery, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Cогласно канону, Магнус родился в Индонезии, а затем оказался в Испании, где попал под крыло Безмолвных Братьев, которыми и был воспитан. Эта история о том, как он попал из Индонезии в Испанию.





	Времени нет

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: «Rakasa» — индонез. «чудовище». «Setan » — индонез. «демон». «Aneh» — индонез. «урод». «Bajingan» — индонез. «ублюдок».  
> Примечание 2:Личи — (Litchi, lin-chi) — индонезийский фрукт, красные или розовые плоды напоминают кожу какой-то рептилии — кожура усеяна бугорками. Наощупь приятные, упругие, шероховатые. Тонкая скорлупа легко отделяется от мякоти, открывая полупрозрачную белую массу с косточкой в центре. Личи очень сочные, с кисло-сладким вкусом

Времени нет.   
  
Эта мысль не появляется из ниоткуда, она формируется постепенно, пока секунды, проведенные в темноте и одиночестве, наконец сливаются в единое целое.  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Он не знает — день сейчас или ночь. Солнце или дождь. Дует ли легкий бриз или клокочет черное зарево бури. Может быть, он провел здесь всего час. Может быть, день. А может быть, целую жизнь. Может, он уже не мальчик, а мужчина, умудренный опытом, измученный страданиями и ничтожный в ветхости своего тела.   
  
Времени нет.  
  
Он знает немногое. Он знает, что стоит на коленях. Лодыжки охватывают тяжелые металлические кандалы, изъеденные потом сотни прежних узников и морской солью. Цепи, идущие от них, — громоздкие, едва ли не с руку, и неподъемные — тяжесть их придавливает к деревянному настилу, заменяющему пол. Руки заведены за спину и также скованы — выкрученные из суставов плечи не смолкая ноют, будто от особо сильных ударов отца. Во рту кляп — мерзкая, пахнущая мочой и калом тряпка въедается в исцарапанную кожу и давит на уголки губ. На глазах — плотная повязка, надежно удерживающая его в темноте.  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Он на корабле. Это он тоже знает. Его привел сюда капитан, явно довольный диковиной покупкой, хотя и не скрывал страха, который всё равно испытывал. Перед этим, ещё на базаре, он долго ходил вокруг, разглядывая тщедушное тельце: острые коленки, узкие бедра, безволосую мальчишескую грудь, лишенный пупка живот, в который не постеснялся потыкать и деревяшкой и пальцем, и всё остальное. Моряк деловито, будто у лошади, проверил наличие всех зубов, а когда толстые пальцы, лезшие едва ли не в горло, оказались под угрозой, не щадя прошелся уже знакомой деревяшкой по ребрам. Происшествие его не смутило — он долго и нудно торговался с продавцом, а потом, явно задумавшись над аргументами последнего, сдернул с него хлипкие хлопковые штаны — единственную одежду — и, не скрывая садистского удовольствия, сжал в ладонях по-детски округлые ягодицы.  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Капитан купил его за один золотой — целое состояние, на которое он мог бы питаться неделями, а если бы повезло и удалось разжиться хлебом подешевле — и пару месяцев. Что по сравнению с золотым жалкие медяки и мелкие монетки, которые он таскал из широких карманов нерадивых торговцев? Или манго — с зеленой кожурой, блестящей на солнце, и оранжевой мякотью, сок от которой стекал по лицу и рукам... То самое манго, из-за которого он оказался в оковах.  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Он знает, что темнота была не всегда. До этого он был вором. Достаточно умелым: тонкие запястья и длинные чувствительные пальцы легко вытаскивали кошельки, монеты и мелкие драгоценности из чужих карманов, и фрукты — с широких прилавков. Ему везло — его редко замечали. И никогда не ловили. Пара предосторожностей, вроде низко надвинутого капюшона, спасали от ужаса и любопытства тех, кто мог бы заметить его глаза, а кусок дешевого полотна, плотно намотанный вокруг пояса, скрывал живот. Но один раз — всего один — его поймали.   
  
Времени нет.  
  
Кажется, это было отчаянье. Еды было слишком мало. Пару с трудом пойманных на берегу моллюсков он сумел растянуть на неделю, а затем, прежде чем он успел собрать урожай диких фруктов, пришел сильный шторм, выломавший деревья, спасавшие от голодной смерти. Он пошел на рынок и потянулся за первым, что попалось на глаза — зеленым манго с подпаленными солнцем боками, — совсем потеряв осторожность.   
  
Времени нет.  
  
Продавец, схвативший его за руку, сдернул капюшон и закричал, призывая солдат, патрулировавших улицы. Он помнит шок жандарма, что волок его в каталажку, при виде него. Помнит, как спешно тот заткнул ему рот и стянул руки грубым ремнем за спиной, прежде чем швырнуть в камеру.   
  
Времени нет.  
  
Они всегда его боятся. С того самого дня, как его мать — нежная и ласковая прежде — отшатнулась от его объятий с криками, увидев резко изменившийся цвет глаз. С того дня, как отец, подбрасывавший его вверх во время игр, учивший вязать узлы и отбирать зерно для посева, — впервые ударил. Челюсть зудела несколько дней, а темно-синее пятно синяка, медленно выцветавшее по краям, напоминало о произошедшем ещё дольше.  
  
Он — чудовище.  
  
«Rakasa!» — кричала мать, заливаясь слезами.   
  
«Setan!» — слетало с её губ в ответ на попытки успокоить.   
  
«Aneh!» — ревел отец, скручивая ему руки.  
  
«Bajingan!» — повторил он, когда окунал его в ледяные воды бурлящего от камней и грязи потока.   
  
Он помнит, как было больно. Как болели удерживаемые родителем руки. Как горели огнем легкие, не в силах наполниться живительным воздухом. Как вода заливалась в рот, нос, уши. Как он давился, дышал ею...  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Он помнит, как хватка отца ослабла. Помнит его крик — нечеловеческий, яростный, громкий. Помнит, как огонь — неестественно яркий, красный, будто спелые плоды личи, — охватил тело отца. Помнит запах горелой плоти, дерганые метания по берегу реки, в которой тот пытался его утопить. Помнит его последний стон, бывший ничем иным, как еле выдавленное из обожженного горла: «Rakasa!»  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Он — монстр. Жуткое неестественное создание, чья участь — веселить и ублажать хозяина, который рискнет его купить в порту назначения. У него нет имени. У него нет семьи. У него нет свободы. Только оковы.  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Темнота давит. Нет ничего хуже нее. Она заставляет сосредотачиваться на качке корабля, шуме цепей, больше похожем на грохот грозы посреди ясного дня, и еле слышных разговорах за хлипкими стенами.  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Иногда приходит матрос. Он не говорит ни слова, но от него пахнет потом, солью и — оглушающе сильно — ромом. Он снимает кляп и запихивает прямо ему в рот скомканный мякиш хлеба, а затем заливает стаканом — не больше — воды. Каждая крошка и капля на вес золота, так что он послушно глотает, а надзиратель довольно похлопывает его по щеке. Это странная, почти нежная ласка каждый раз заставляет дергаться в кандалах и вызывает у матроса громкий ребяческий смех. Но он почти сразу уходит, вновь затянув потрепанную тряпку вокруг его рта.   
  
Времени нет.  
  
Периодически, вскоре после его ухода, в комнатушке появляются крысы. Они не боятся его — скованного по рукам и ногам — ползают прямо по телу: царапая кожу мерзкими лапками, забираются под жалкие остатки одежды, цепляются за отросшие волосы — всё, чтобы добраться до вожделенных крошек, невольно оброненных на пол или же прилипших к коже. Когда те заканчиваются, они начинают бегать по комнате в поисках иной еды и не находят. Большинство уходят, другие остаются и начинают грызть пальцы его скованных ног. Почувствовав очередное копошение, он, не сдерживаясь, кричит и как может гремит цепями, пытаясь их напугать. Иногда выходит. Иногда нет. Когда уходят самые голодные из крыс, время вновь начинает растворяться. Медленно. По капле. Пока вновь не исчезает во тьме.  
  
Времени нет.  
  
Он знает немногое, и это «немногое» его пугает.   
  
Он — чудовище. Он — вор. Он — раб. Он — узник.  
  
Когда корабль причалит, его выволокут на палубу под слепящее солнце, ветер будет раздувать похожие на гнездо волосы, а обнаженную кожу будет холодить непривычно прохладный воздух. И он будет — на секунды, на доли мгновений — свободен.  
  
Потому что времени нет.


End file.
